


Cherry Blossom Smile

by BlueShadow



Category: Free!
Genre: Cannonverse, M/M, One Shot, Sakurathon, artist!haru, model!rin, pure fluff, rinharu - Freeform, sharkbait - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShadow/pseuds/BlueShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wants to paint his boyfriend. Simple, sweet fluff ensues with Rin's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Smile

Haru dipped his brush into the white once more, deluding it with the water he carefully transferred there.

Rin watched out of the corner of his eye as Haru worked quickly and carefully. The canvas before him. The clean, whitewashed studio behind and around him. Afternoon sunlight filtering through the many windows. His face was a mask of concentration. His eyes had that shine and sparkle to them. The "pool eyes". Rin couldn't help but chuckle.

The black haired boy looked up quickly. His stoic expression posing a question as Rin quickly waved him off. 

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought of something."

"...Are you tired?" Haru's voice held quiet concern and Rin smiled gently.

"Nah. I'm all good, I promise."

Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Honest!" He flapped a hand at the artist, trying to maintain his pose at the same time. "Get back to work!"

The boy gave him a doubtful look but settled back down to his painting, determined to finish it before Rin actually got tired. 

Rin Matsuoka was the luckiest man on earth and he knew it. Haruka-Freaking-Nanase never failed to take the breath away from his body at a single glance and he was constantly reminded of it as he ended up spending most of his free time with the water obsessed idiot. 

When Haru had shyly asked to paint him, he was confused at first. Haru mostly did art to relieve the stress that came with a professional swimmer's career and although they had recently added a small studio to their apartment for that reason, Rin hadn't been allowed to invade to space while Haru worked or even see what he made. He was fine with that, he understood completely Haru's need for space and alone time. But naturally, he had always been curious.

And now here he was, chin tilted just so, standing with one hand in his pocket, stealing glances at his own model-of-a-boyfriend who seemed so ridiculously engrossed in the 'honor' of getting to paint Rin.

Haru acted as if this was a really big deal, and Rin quietly played along. After all, he knew what it was like to feel that way about something. He did wonder if he would be allowed to see the final result, however.

Sunlight danced of the metal band on Haru's brush as he dabbed away at his artwork and Rin watched. It had almost been an hour now, and Rin realized that he had forgotten to ask how long it might take. 

He shifted his weight just a tad and gently flexed his muscles without moving.

Haru's eyes instantly shot back up to him.

"You are tired."

"No I'm not. Just getting comfortable."

"You're lying."

"You should get back to painting."

Haru considered his work for a moment, added a single stroke more and then stepped away, laying down his things.

"No... That's all for today."

He blinked, seeming somewhat pleased while still scrutinizing what he had done. Overly self critical as usual. 

"Rin, will you.. Stand for me another time in the future?"

Rin nodded and relaxed fully, stretching and yawning. Attempting to get his blood circulating again.

"Sure thing. Hey... Haru?"

"Mm?"

"...Can I look?"

Now on an ordinary day, Haru can be pretty attractive by just existing. But when Haru is even slightly embarrassed, he is downright adorable.

Haru blushed slightly, and looked away. His paint covered fingers knitting together nervously as he considered the question.

"It's not done yet..."

"That's okay. I'm not judging, Haru. You know I suck at art." Rin chuckled. "I'm just curious."

Haru paused for a moment, eyeing him doubtfully before shuffling away from the painting resignedly.

Rin took it as a yes.

The red-head bounced over, and planted himself firmly in front of the work. But his excited grin faded away slightly as he saw what Haru had done.

The wonderful idiot had depicted him standing on a clean looking, half finished pathway in a woods. Not just any woods. A cloud of lovely pale pink and white sakura blossoms surrounded him, the petals falling about him. And he was shinning. Glowing with some inner light as his hair whipped about his face. Haru had painted him with a smile.

"H-Haru... It's..."

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He had never seen himself like that.

Rin honestly didn't think of himself as 'pretty'. His hair was uncontrollable, he disliked the color of his eyes, the shape of his teeth, etc. and he often wondered why Haru found him remotely attractive.

But the way Haru had painted him. Rin thought for once that he might possibly understand. The picture was Haruka's feelings in color and life.

A gentle thumb brushed a tear off his cheek and he blinked, startled from his thoughts. Haru was watching him.

Within moments, he was in the arms of the person he loved, laughing and sobbing in the best way possible over a half finished picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! Apologies, this little one shot is un-bata-ed. Drop a line on Tumblr if you feel inclined @prettyblueboy


End file.
